


Yeah, We Got That Fire

by evelynsteele



Category: Supernatural
Genre: EMT AU, EMT Castiel, Firefighter AU, Firefighter Dean, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynsteele/pseuds/evelynsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet interaction between Castiel and Elizabeth, so of course Dean has to interrupt.<br/>(potentially part of a longer series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, We Got That Fire

Castiel had long gotten used to an elbow in the side. It was Dean’s preferred way of communication, and somehow the sharp joint managed to cut through any number of layers of fabric he was wearing, straight to knocking against his ribs. The worst was when Dean’s younger brother Sam was with them too, when he was home from law school; between the both of them, he was surprised his ribs weren’t bruised nearly as often as they ended up. He infinitely preferred the elbow to any other sort of ribbing. With an elbow, he could always retaliate, but it was harder to covertly or nonchalantly retaliate verbal ribbing or even, God forbid, the ruffling of hair.  
He stopped walking, fiddling with the button on the cuff of his uniform sleeve. The button was just small enough and the cuff just stiff enough that he kept failing at each attempt. He huffed, readjusting his wrist for one more attempt before giving up, before he realized someone was standing right in front of him.  
“You need help there, Cas?” the voice inquired. He realized he’d been staring at the work boots in front of him, shocked into stillness by the fact he hadn’t heard her approach. His eyes traced up her worn-out jeans, the fire department t-shirt, up to her face, topped with a short cut of curly hair and a splash of bright red in the front. She stood there, arms crossed and grinning, as he slowly realized he hadn’t responded to her question.  
“Sure,” he finally said, snapping back to attention. “I mean, please.” He offered up his uncovered wrist to her, his elbow bent at the right angle to hold his wrist at her height. She chuckled lightly to herself as she buttoned his cuff, tugging the sleeve straight when she was done. “Thank you, Elizabeth.” She shrugged as a way of accepting the thanks, a typical response from her.  
“Stop just standing around, you weirdos!” a voice called, bouncing around under the tall ceilings. Cas looked over Elizabeth’s head and saw Dean approaching. Cas suddenly considered turning around and walking away; Dean found tremendous fun in teasing Cas about the small crush the EMT had on Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth’s hands moved to rest on her hips as she tilted her head, calling back, “You’re one to talk, aren’t you?” She couldn’t see Dean yet, but it was clear she was talking to him. The two of them had a very aggressive but clearly caring friendship, something Cas tried to not think too hard about lest he assume the two of them were romantically or sexually involved as well. It was a distinct possibility, no matter how many times Dean insisted he’d never even consider it.  
“Why are you here?” Dean asked, the smirk on his face an indication of his good mood. “Just have nothing better to do than block the way?”  
“I just got here early,” she responded, twisting her wrist to read her watch. “I’m on shift soon.” She grinned widely. “I have plenty of time to annoy you first.”  
“Oh, lucky me,” he replied drily. “Are you annoyed to death yet?” he asked, shifting his attention – and, consequently, hers – to Castiel.  
He shifted his weight. “I don’t think she’s annoying.”  
“Ha!” she declared. “At least someone likes me.” She slapped an open palm against Dean’s arm and glared at him, though the glare was softened by her smile. Though it was not her intention, Castiel felt his temperature inch up. He did in fact like her, more than he was readily willing to admit.  
“Oh, give me a break,” Dean shot back with a smile, shoving her lightly in return. “You know everyone here’s a little in love with you.” She made a gagging noise. “You text Sammy more than I do.”  
“That’s because you’re shitty at texting,” she clarified. “Cas probably texts Sam more than you do.” Dean shrugged, accepting the insult as truth. “Plus, I don’t bug Sam about school the way you do. I’m more fun to talk to.”  
Dean groaned dramatically, tilting his head back, so Cas was the only one who caught Elizabeth roll her eyes. She then shifted her gaze to make eye contact with him, and one corner of her lips kicked up into a smile. He immediately smiled back, feeling like a schoolboy as his cheeks warmed; he could only hope that his blush wasn’t as obvious as it felt.  
“Alright, I don’t know about the two of you, but I have a job to do,” she said, breaking the gentle silence that had settled over them. “Bye, you goof,” she chuckled as Dean’s noises picked up again, smacking him on the arm. “Bye, Cas,” she smiled as she walked past him, her hand lingering on his arm with a gentle squeeze, one his heart responded with.  
“I’ll see you around, Liz,” he smiled. He watched in a daze as she walked back down the hallway, tossing a peace sign over her shoulder.  
“Dude, you got it bad,” Dean commented after she was out of earshot. Castiel immediately dug his elbow into Dean’s ribs.


End file.
